wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Vibe
(Until my dad fix's the internet source, I have to write visual. So, yea.) Basic info, since the character template won't really work... Tribe: Rainwings. Gender: Female Age: 10 in dragon years, 18 in human years. Description "Hello? Rainwing here!" ~''Vibe. Vibe is, well, a normal Rainwing. Her eyes, however, are a strange hot pink, that match her when she is cheerful. No matter what her mood, She is seems to be purple, most commonly because she can control her colors. Her fangs are slightly longer then most Rainwing fangs. When sad, she is a distasteful grey, and when mad, she is a blood red, starting up as blue. Her frills are a light blue, well her horns are a dark brown. Modern-Futuristic Pyrrhia She is the same as the canon timeline, but, here is her style of clothes. She wears a bright red tank top, or a pink blouse, depending on her mood. No matter what, she always wears a green sweater, with her initals on it. She also prefer's to wear jeans, mostly skinny one's. She also has a pink necklace with a heart, which was given to her by her mother. Personality ''"Oooooh... That makes sense!" ~''Vibe. Vibe is a tomboy, but she is also very cheerful. She doesn't mind getting dirty, and even enjoys a good roll in the mud. She can be mistaken as very girly, but when she's in that dirt, you might think she's male. Vibe lives up to her name in music. She has a strong liking to music, and enjoys dancing. She normaly wears headphones, and always has a tune. She is a bit of a hopless romantic, though she won't admit it. She enjoys hanging out, alot. She also has a hobby of garderning, though it is a well kept secret. She can be easily annoyed, but, she's usually the annoying one. She doesn't mean no harm, but, she's still like that. She is also very social, and likes gossiping. Behind that cheerful side, however, lives a dangerous being, wanting to show its colors. That's right, even though she is very warm in the outside, Vibe is haunted by a demon that recently moved in. And that demon is growing, living, on Vibe's anger, regret, sadness, and confusion. And the more the demon grows, the more Vibe gets selfish, shy, and cold. History ''"H-Huh? There's nothing to know about me! Now, shoo!" ~''Vibe. Vibe has grown up, mostly alone. Of course, she has her little brother, but she doesn't see him much. When she was 5, she went met a Trickwing, who confused her with some tricks. The Trickwing disappered, and little did she know, that Trickwing was now haunting her mind. She has gotten a little cold over her years, but, she still has that jumpy personality. She met a hybrid, who seemed very excited about a few things, and they bonded with a few drinks. Vibe fell in love with this Nightwing/Icewing, and they got along very well, and he offered her a spot in a lab he worked at. She accepted, mostly so she could spend more time toghter. She's not the best at her job, but hey, she tries. Trivia ''"Follow my blog if you want to know about me." ~''Vibe. *Her brother is named Vick, and he acts like a girl, cause, he's as gay AF. *She's bisexual, and had a strong liking to females, until she met Nightwind. Relationships ''"I like to make friends!" ''~''Vibe. Nightwind- Vibe loves the hybrid, though she won't admit it. She can think of him as annoying, but still, they have a strong relationship. Vick- She finds it weird her brother is gay, but, she accepts him, since he's the only family member she has left. Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress